<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>之死靡它 by 4Y_yuka3489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465032">之死靡它</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489'>4Y_yuka3489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, wenrene taessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>之死靡它</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孙胜完第一次听到裴珠泫的名字是她入塔的第二年。<br/>从同龄但早入塔几年的康涩琪那里。<br/>“珠炫欧尼今年又没有匹配到合适的哨兵，不知道塔里会不会留她做公共向导了。”<br/>“涩，那是谁？”<br/>“你不知道吗？”<br/>康涩琪大惊小怪的样子并不常见，成功勾起了孙胜完的好奇心，于是康涩琪在结束晚上的训练回到宿舍之后，一边吃着孙胜完端来的宵夜，一边呼噜噜地大致介绍了一下。<br/>孙胜完对裴珠泫的初印象就是这样，大三岁的姐姐，是个向导，和大部分哨兵的匹配度都能达到百分之五十以上，精神疏导非常厉害，是塔里绝对不会随随便便推出去的宝贝。<br/>“如果是作为公共向导，欧尼年龄又太小资历不足，大概会一直尝试到能直接上前线的时候吧，sunny前辈当年就是这样的。”<br/>“我很喜欢欧尼，过两年我也够资格尝试和欧尼匹配了。”<br/>康涩琪表情颇认真，孙胜完知道她是个资质非常好的哨兵，平时的训练也很努力，一直是塔里重点培养的人才，确实等年龄和经验都攒够之后，会有对高级别向导的优先匹配权。<br/>平时也有同龄和更年轻的小向导们用爱慕的眼神看她呢。<br/>“那你加油哦。”<br/>而且是好友康涩琪喜欢并且想匹配的向导。</p><p>年轻的哨兵们日子是很平淡的，学习，训练，实战的课程都很少，总有大把可以挥霍的时间，用来仰慕前辈的时间也不少。<br/>除了对尚未匹配的年轻前辈，更多是对已经建立功勋的前辈们。<br/>孙胜完和康涩琪对这些事参与度不高，但食堂是公共区域，能听到的很多，当时讨论度最高的自然是年纪轻轻就已经是校级军官的金泰妍和郑秀妍。<br/>听说她们从帝国中心塔毕业之后就进入格尔斯第五军区，五年强制服役期满之后双双以上尉衔驻防格尔斯第三军区至今，并且以不到三十岁的年龄就得到了少校衔，帝国除了行政中心是第一军区外以军事区域的重要性排序，第三军区已经属于前线，驻扎着一个师。<br/>康涩琪曾经有一个一度以为会匹配的同龄向导，不过资质超群的郑秀晶早早就跟随着姐姐的脚步，和她大了几岁的哨兵去了帝国西南部的艾普斯军区驻防，并且也已经混到了中尉。<br/>郑秀晶的事情对万事淡然的康涩琪是个不小的刺激，来自优秀同龄人的鞭策比什么都有效，连带着作为她室友的孙胜完也受到感染，天资同样很好而且还是努力型的孙胜完理所当然很快就进入了高层的视野。</p><p>比孙胜完多了几年经验的康涩琪先一步达到了上战场的标准，意味着她可以参加今年的匹配大会了。<br/>孙胜完特意在结束训练后预先买了蛋糕和炸鸡，还准备了拉面，如果成了就算庆祝，如果没成就算安慰，反正康涩琪是绝对不会抛弃美食的。<br/>结果康涩琪的表情很难判断到底是高兴还是不高兴。<br/>孙胜完皱皱眉，打开炸鸡盒子给奶茶插上吸管推到她面前，康涩琪接过来先往嘴里塞了一块：“今年珠炫欧尼还是没有匹配到合适的，我和她的匹配度有百分之七十，比别人高，但是……”<br/>孙胜完知道这个但是是什么，如果换一组哨兵向导，这个匹配度就很不错了，但是裴珠泫和康涩琪哪一个都不是可以凑合的，这个匹配度就很不够看了。<br/>“然后我匹配到了一个百分之九十七的。”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>“朴秀荣，你认识吗？”</p><p>康涩琪和朴秀荣结合后没多久就去了雷德军区，大概两个月后格尔斯军区传来噩耗，金泰妍和郑秀妍双双重伤，从格尔斯第三军区消失了。<br/>是消失不是死亡，因为传来的不是讣告，孙胜完只能猜测两位前辈是重伤失去战斗力所以悄然退役了。<br/>这是她第一次直面战场的残酷，得到消息第一时间就联系了康涩琪，拿着视频电话面面相觑好几分钟，一向健谈的孙胜完最后只说了“要保重”。<br/>受到刺激之后进步总是很快，孙胜完顺利拿到了第二年的匹配资格，也第一次见到了裴珠泫。<br/>塔是严禁私自匹配的，像裴珠泫这样的高级向导平时根本不往哨兵这边凑，康涩琪也是年纪还小的时候和她认识，随着年龄渐长就变成手机来往比较多。<br/>孙胜完之前想象过很多次裴珠泫，传闻说她长得漂亮实力强，看着特别高冷，康涩琪说欧尼是吃了长相的亏，其实是个特别温柔的人。<br/>裴珠泫看到孙胜完进门的时候还是面无表情的，见人进来马上就笑了，笑容不大，但温温和和：“你是涩琪的室友吧？今年也达标了？”<br/>孙胜完只是呆呆地看着她，跟在脚边的金毛犬乖乖地摇着尾巴。<br/>这欧尼太漂亮了，熊涩怎么那么不会形容？光好看两个字就够了吗？</p><p>“嘿！我们可以开始了吗？”<br/>sunny敲了敲窗，这位前辈是隶属于格尔斯第一军区的高级向导，和裴珠泫一样和大多数哨兵有较高匹配度，又一直没等到高于一般水准的哨兵，思虑再三之后选择成为引导员，负责每年一次的匹配，每年都会往中心塔跑一趟参与这里的大型匹配活动。<br/>有些哨兵和向导会在第一次尝试建立精神链接的时候就由于高匹配度或者急迫的精神诱发结合热，为了避免被迫围观，引导员会选择在指定的静音室里引导，万一出了状况，可以立刻撤退。<br/>“我好了。”<br/>裴珠泫已经坐正了，仪态良好，孙胜完有点僵硬地跟着坐正，目光不知道往哪里放，只好盯着裴珠泫交叠放在大腿上的手。<br/>“那开始吧。”<br/>“胜完，看着我。”<br/>孙胜完后来和康涩琪形容说裴珠泫的眼睛只要对视就很容易陷进去，然后就会浑浑噩噩对周围一切都很迟钝一小段时间，但康涩琪奇怪地看她：“你确定这不是结合热吗？”<br/>谈话气氛被破坏得一干二净，但孙胜完没法回答她这个问题，因为当时建立的精神链接相当成功，裴珠泫也没有出现结合热的状况，孙胜完也不能确定那是不是结合热，因为真正爆发结合热的状况她倒是记得清清楚楚。</p><p>是波及到格尔斯第二军区的那次战役。<br/>孙胜完和裴珠泫那时已经相处了五年，她们建立的精神链接十分稳固，结合热迟迟没有爆发，孙胜完对待裴珠泫过分小心翼翼，结果迟迟没有完整结合。<br/>孙胜完和裴珠泫这五年也始终在雷德军区驻防，和康涩琪她们不在一个小军区，爬升的速度反而要更快一些，曾经只能遥想的前辈的成就也不是那么遥不可及了，二十五岁的孙胜完也升到了上尉，然后接到了增援通知。<br/>格尔斯第二军区的最高指挥官是中将基姆，但孙胜完和裴珠泫在第二军区见到最惊讶的并不是他，而是同样被调派来的大校，五年前从第三军区消失的金泰妍。<br/>她看起来理所当然的状态很糟，郑秀妍并不在她身边，整个人苍白得快透明，裴珠泫低声在孙胜完耳边说：“她现在看起来不像哈迪斯，反而像泊尔塞福涅。”<br/>孙胜完知道金泰妍的精神体是身形巨大到可以用一头来形容的黑狗，而且会喷火，一直被敌方称为刻耳柏洛斯，而驱使地狱犬的金泰妍就有了冥王哈迪斯的外号，郑秀妍则被叫做冥后泊尔塞福涅。<br/>但是此刻跟在金泰妍脚边撒欢儿的小白狗明显不是她们记忆中的样子，孙胜完在裴珠泫投过来的视线里看到了同时存在于双方眼中深深的疑惑不解。</p><p>大前线的状况比想象中要好，本来她们这些初来乍到的不如地头蛇熟悉地形，在指点之下驻防是最好的，但金泰妍仿佛刚从大后方回来冲劲十足，回回都冲在前头，不到半个月进了三次静音室。<br/>驻扎在前线的公共向导是传奇前辈波尔，裴珠泫作为曾经的公共向导预备役波尔也略有耳闻，吐槽也没避着她，她听了几回拼凑出了大概的事情，不禁感慨两个前辈的能力出众，一个能强行外放精神力，一个能单方面切断和向导的精神共享却依旧敢上战场。<br/>孙胜完听着听着突然动作颇大地抬头看她，裴珠泫一抖，顿住：“……怎么了？”<br/>“你会吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“像前辈那样？”<br/>“我……会。”<br/>“我知道了。”</p><p>“最新通知，所有向导一律不得出战，以精神链接方式远程辅助哨兵，无向导哨兵和链接稳定的哨兵优先前锋，请量力而行。”<br/>大概是接到了敌方有新一轮针对向导的操作，基姆中将将向导们收拢到相对的后方，善于单兵作战的哨兵或许在能力评级上比有向导的哨兵略弱，但习惯于向导存在的高等哨兵在战场上失控的可能性也更高一些。<br/>从静音室出来的金泰妍在波尔无效的反对之下还是站到了领队的位置上，她自己的兵长年驻扎大后方，此刻带领的几十个哨兵都是原驻军和其他前线来增援的，大部分是单兵，孙胜完是少有的几个有向导的。<br/>裴珠泫一直是个优秀的向导，鲜少在战场上离孙胜完很远，相反，离得越近，哨兵敏锐的五感更有保护自己向导的空间，现在又不是什么冷兵器时代，裴珠泫的尉官衔可是实打实的，不出意外还会比孙胜完更早拿到校衔。<br/>少有的分离让向导有些无措，孙胜完能轻易感知到她的情绪，从她躁动不安四处乱蹦还突然特别黏狗的精神体Irene那里。<br/>孙胜完的金毛犬Wendy把那只比平时更黏的兔子收到肚皮附近，几乎形影不离。<br/>不过现在不得不分开了。<br/>和周围一水儿大体型比起来金泰妍那只小白狗显得格格不入，懒洋洋地在金泰妍脚边转悠，孙胜完走神地想着刻耳柏洛斯的外号到底是怎么来的。</p><p>但是孙胜完没有第一时间看到恢复过来的ginger。<br/>并不是因为负伤了。<br/>事实上她是少有的几个只磕破点皮全须全尾回来的，但她是直面了敌方几个向导的，震荡的一瞬间，和裴珠泫一直牢靠的精神链接断开了。<br/>回来的时候裴珠泫并没有站在迎接的队里，孙胜完简单处理了伤口回去宿舍，发现一向热爱光亮的裴珠泫把窗帘拉得严严实实。<br/>“……欧尼？”<br/>“你没事？”<br/>裴珠泫从被子里翻出来，径直扑上来：“链接断了！我以为！我！我没办法不去想……”<br/>裴珠泫当然知道如果孙胜完回不来了，对她的影响远比现在要大，但是人没回来她就没法停止胡思乱想，一会儿想是不是因为没有彻底结合所以没有影响，一会儿想是不是孙胜完撞到头了。<br/>所以她战战兢兢斗争了半天强迫自己窝在房间睡觉，不想第一时间去面对可能出现的结果，反正孙胜完没事的话就会像现在这样回来叫醒她了。<br/>断掉的精神链接总要连回来，两个人随随便便就着这个相拥的姿势想先连上再说，孙胜完渐渐皱起眉头，裴珠泫一直身体微凉格外怕冷，现在触手却有点热度：“欧尼，你生病了吗？”<br/>“……我觉得不是……”</p><p>孙胜完终于体会到结合热是什么，怀里的裴珠泫不再让她觉得微热，大概是因为她自己的体温也跟着飚了上去，鼻尖都起了薄汗，强撑着最后一点清明锁了门，裴珠泫已经拉下她作战制服的拉链，把手伸了进来。<br/>“……欧尼……”<br/>她们早就过了询问可不可以的时候，早在裴珠泫和她建立的精神链接，就默认一切都可以发生，只不过孙胜完自己纠结而已。<br/>但也不坏，起码不用问出口就知道裴珠泫绝对没问题。<br/>一开始是裴珠泫格外亢奋地翻在了上头，不过很快就看到了孙胜完肩头腰侧和小腿的擦伤，动作一顿，孙胜完顺着她视线知道她在看什么，一用力调转了位置：“欧尼，你不专心。”<br/>真是赖皮，明明知道裴珠泫一定会分心。<br/>孙胜完顺着颈侧吻了下来，不要指望看似乖小孩的成年哨兵真的是什么乖巧的人，交好的成年人之间的话题总是各形各色，真正玩得好的话题放得更开，孙胜完纸上谈兵好多年，这会儿更是赖皮地放开了五感，裴珠泫一点点细微的反应都能被她抓住。<br/>认真说起来其实两个人早就已经坦诚相见过，负伤是家常便饭，换药和帮忙擦洗身体都是常态，不过此刻的情景不一样，裴珠泫已经从头红到脚，不知道是羞的还是热的。<br/>孙胜完不想她太紧张，轻柔的吻落到胸口之后就转了上来，蹭了蹭她的脸，裴珠泫轻声笑她：“你是狗狗吗？哦你是。”<br/>她主动咬上了孙胜完的下唇，很轻地衔住，能轻易让人沦陷的眼睛一瞬不瞬对着孙胜完的，然后在被轻舔了一下上唇之后，放任她加深了吻。</p><p>孙胜完慢慢抚着她的腰际，裴珠泫敏感易惊，向来不喜欢出其不意，她自己倒很喜欢没事闹着孙胜完，被抚顺了毛，轻轻哼了出来。<br/>孙胜完就一点一点往下探，避过腿间，在柔嫩的大腿内侧按揉着，耐心等她适应，裴珠泫从紧绷的状态慢慢放松下来，伸手勾住了孙胜完的脖子。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>裴珠泫皱起眉，被触碰的感觉不是不舒服，只是不习惯，孙胜完稍微撑起身：“不舒服？”<br/>“不会。”<br/>裴珠泫揽了揽手，“别离那么远。”<br/>孙胜完又贴了下去，蹭蹭她的脸，手上微微用力，吻着唇角安抚倏然紧绷的裴珠泫：“欧尼，以后，我们再也不会分开了……”<br/>“别……说话……”<br/>裴珠泫轻哼着收紧手臂，感受着内里隐约的酸胀不适，孙胜完动作很慢，鲜明的存在感很快就淡了些，孙胜完突然笑了一声，裴珠泫仰头：“笑什么？”<br/>“觉得高兴，不难受了吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“知道啦～”<br/>“……你别……嗯！”<br/>话音终结在突然开始的动作里，孙胜完低下头用唇蹭着裴珠泫已经通红的耳朵，但是忍不住一直笑得胸口一震一震，哨兵敏锐的五感帮了不少忙，裴珠泫很快就连揽在孙胜完脖子上的手都开始发抖，脚跟磨蹭得床单都显出了褶皱的纹路。<br/>“胜完……够了……”<br/>细软的气声和无法自抑的颤抖，确实差不多了。<br/>静音室里充斥着裴珠泫急促的喘息，满溢着水汽，孙胜完怕她喘不上气，挣了挣想抬起身，却被牢牢箍着：“哈……别……”<br/>孙胜完便放弃了撑起身的念头，转而把头埋进了裴珠泫颈间，一下一下点在让她哼出声的地方。<br/>最后裴珠泫仍是压抑着声音的，紧抱着孙胜完急喘着，孙胜完放缓动作，等着她慢慢平复，然后侧过身，拍抚着光洁的背：“洗澡吗？”<br/>回答是从鼻腔里哼出的一声绵软的“嗯”。</p><p>“泰妍欧尼，呃您看起来……”<br/>简单洗漱之后直接睡到第二天早上，孙胜完和裴珠泫十指紧扣，短暂的休整期，她们可以在食堂得到丰盛的早餐。<br/>Wendy把Irene顶在脑门上，稳稳当当地跟在慢慢悠悠的主人身后，在路上碰到了似乎刚从静音室出来没多久的金泰妍，本以为她会和之前一样状态不佳，但金泰妍看起来明明肉眼可见的精神焕发。<br/>“哦，你们……”<br/>“啊！”<br/>金泰妍的问候被裴珠泫一声尖叫打断，整个人都缩到了孙胜完身后，孙胜完瞪大眼睛，罪魁祸首也瞪着黑溜溜的眼睛看过来，脑门上顶着一只布偶猫的黑犬神情无辜，甚至还摇了摇尾巴。<br/>“哦，不好意思，ginger大只了一点，脾气还是可以的……秀妍呐，这是珠炫和胜完。”<br/>金泰妍对从她身后冒出来的郑秀妍介绍了一下，郑秀妍打量了一下眼前的后辈，弯起眼睛：“你们好。”</p><p>“所以秀妍欧尼是又回来了吗？”<br/>“舍不下她的哨兵吧。”<br/>“欧尼。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“答应我，不逞强。”<br/>“我也……舍不下你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>